Storyworld
In Boohbah, Storyworld is the area where the Storypeople inhabit. Like the Boohbahs' home, the Boohzone, Storyworld is an apparently plain space, as there is no houses, buildings, or roadways to be seen. The area is meant to resemble a jigsaw puzzle template, hence the lack of structures or roads. In reality, Storyworld is located in Spain, and the segments are filmed between Malaga and Tarifa. Locations Within Storyworld, there are three spaces, one of which will appear in a singular Storyperson segment: Countryside This field-like area is the default area for most segments. It consists of nothing except pairs of trees, as well as a few hill-like inclines peering from behind. Mrs. Lady once found a yellow jumper hanging from one of the trees, and danced around the countryside until unraveling the entire jumper. Three orange trees were also sent to this space, and Mr. Man struggled to collect all the oranges as the wind loosened them from each tree. ﻿ Beach The Storyworld Beach is the area's "local" sandy beach. It consists of two parts; one sand dune-covered space, and another surrounded by palm trees. Brother and Sister played with some squeaky, oversized socks on one spot on the beach, and Grandpappa and Little Dog Fido fought over a comfy armchair. In the palm trees area, Mr. Man, Grandpappa and Auntie found a Piggy Bank and found three coins inside it, Brother and Sister, found a pile of bananas and found a way to share them, thanks to a weighing scale and Mr. Man & Grandpappa honk horns at each other. Most of these segments are filmed at the Palm Gardens at Gran Canaria In the sand dune-covered space area, Mr. Man & Grandpappa followed three sign posts in circles, Auntie finds a Treasure Chest and becomes Queen Auntie and Grandmamma puts a heap of mail in a post box. Most of these segments are filmed at the sand dunes at Gran Canaria beach Most of the beach segments were filmed at Torremolinos beach﻿ at Torremolinos. Snowy Forest This area, occupied by pine trees, is where the Storypeople go to when they play in the snow. Behind the Scenes The Storyworld segments were filmed in four different areas in Spain and, occasionally, England: * Monte Mayor Golf Course (Benahavis, Málaga) * Gran Canaria, * Torremolinos, * Pinewood, England The producers chose to shoot most of the segments in Spain because it best suited what they described Storyworld as - a happy, sunny place: The Storyworld sequences were filmed in Spain between Malaga and Tarifa, in temperatures of up to 104°F... ...or not! Why was Storyworld shot in Spain? It had nothing to do with Paëlla or snorkelling opportunities for the crew. We needed to shoot 104 stories in a year-and-a-half and it took a day-and-a-half to shoot each episode. 'Storyworld' is a happy sunny place. We worked 12 hours a day for 3 weeks at a time, and England just does not have that many sunny days in a year. So we were looking for a sunny storybook look and the quality of the light and simple backgrounds such as sand dunes were perfect... ...the only trouble is that sand dunes are of course made by wind! Also they can be a long way from the nearest parking lot, but we found a solution to this problem... The producers considered filming the "snowy" episodes in Switzerland, but this was turned down because of its very frigid weather and a regular day there being too short to shoot an episode: Most, if not all, of the props in each segment were made by Dave Hope. Category:Location Category:Storypeople Category:Storyworld [[Category:Jumper Episodes]] Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Queen Auntie Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Boohbah: Collecting Mail Category:Grandmamma's Mail